Callie Flower (episode)/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Callie Flower. Transcript (Scene opens to inside the classroom.) Bob: Good morning, class! I'm Mr. Bob, your substitute teacher. Students: Good morning, Mr. Bob! Bob: Raise your hand if you love science! Laura: I do! Broccoli Boy: Me too! Cauliflower girl: I love it! Corn boy: Ambivalent. Bob: Today, we'll experiment with soil. Corn boy: Ooh! Soil is Callie Flower's favorite snack! (The other students start snickering, while Laura looks at Callie, who is sitting next to her.) Bob: I've split the class up into partners, as follows; Phil and Mike, Colby, you're with Jack, Laura and Callie Flower are partners. Callie: Yes! Laura: (nervously) Yay! (The bell rings as the students leave the classroom.) Bob: See you after recess. (Laura approaches Bob at his desk.) Laura: Mr. Bob? Um, yeah, I'm not sure I can be Callie's lab partner. Bob: Really? Why not? Laura: The other kids, they kinda think that Callie is, uh, different. Bob: Hmm. Do you think that? Laura: I don't know. She seems fun, but- Bob: But you're afraid of what the other kids will think? (Laura stares sadly.) Bob: You know, Psalm 139:14 says, "We're all fearfully and wonderfully made". God did an amazing job making you, and Callie. Laura: (gasps) So, I should give her a chance? Bob: (nods) I think you should. (pulls out a large pair of welding glasses) By the way, (puts on the welding glasses) kids used to call Larry and me different when we were growing up! Can you believe that? (Laura can only stare. Scene switches to outside at recess, where the kids are playing. Laura and the Broccoli Boy are both swinging on the swings.) Pea Boy: They're swinging without your permission, Cornelius! Cornelius: Stop the swings! (Laura and the Broccoli Boy literally stop swinging in mid-air.) Cornelius: This is my playground! (Laura and the Broccoli Boy sadly get off the swings.) Laura: Why can't we- Cornelius: Silence! So if you wanna play here, take it to Cornelius! I banish you to the field, down there, with the worm-eater! (Callie is seen looking at a caterpillar on a branch that she is holding, before Cornelius grins evilly at Laura and the Broccoli Boy.) Broccoli Boy: No thanks. I'm-a keep on swinging! Laura: Yeah! You can't stop us! (Laura and the Broccoli Boy resume swinging on the swings.) Cornelius: Oh really? You asked for it! (Cornelius tosses his popsicle to his pea accomplice, before he starts yelling.) Cornelius: Oh! Oh, teacher! (falling down) He was swinging and he kicked me! Broccoli Boy: (shocked) Huh?! Cornelius: (mock crying) (The sound of a whistle blowing is heard as the playground monitor carrot approaches the scene.) Playground Monitor: Okay, okay! What's going on here?! Cornelius: This new Broccoli kid kicked me! (mock crying) Playground Monitor: I'm surprised at you! Come with me! (The playground monitor carrot takes the Broccoli Boy away, which Laura is shocked at, while Cornelius gives another evil grin then gets back up again, while the pea accomplice gives him his popsicle.) Cornelius: Any more challengers? (Cornelius glares at Laura, who can only sadly get off the swings and leave.) Cornelius: (laughing) That's what I thought. (Laura approaches the field where Callie is still looking at the caterpillar.) Callie: Hi, Herman! My fuzzy little friend! (kisses Herman) (Callie then notices Laura.) Callie: Say hello to Herman! Laura: (nervously) Hi, Herman. (laughs nervously) Cute worm. Callie: They're not worms, they're caterpillars. (kisses Herman again, laughs) Look. (Callie leads Laura to the bushes, where there are some chrysalises.) Callie: The caterpillars cozy up in a cool, dry place, then they form- Laura: I know, they make cocoons. Callie: Wrong! Cocoons are for moths. Chrysalises are for butterflies. They have bazillions of colors and help flowers grow. Laura: Wow! I love butterflies and I didn't even know that! (Callie holds Herman close to her.) Callie: What's that, Herman? Herman: (squeaking) Callie: I think he likes you! (The bell rings, signifying the end of recess.) Laura: Meet here tomorrow? Callie: Sounds like a plan! Laura: Race ya back! (Laura and Callie head back to class. Scene switches to back inside the classroom.) Bob: And that's why socks are so fascinating! Hmm. (Scene switches to show that the entire class has fallen asleep from Bob's lecture about socks.) Bob: Ahem! (The entire class wakes up after that. Larry enters the classroom.) Larry: Is this Bob's class? Bob: That's Mr. Bob. Larry: Who's Mr. Bob? (The class laughs.) Bob: Can I help you, Larry? Larry: I, uh, you left your lunch on the counter. (Larry places a paper bag on Bob's desk in front of him.) Bob: Thank you, eh, Mr. Larry. Larry: (confused) Who's that? (The class laughs again. Bob looks in the paper bag, but finds that it's empty.) Bob: Where did my lunch go?! Larry: Sorry, Bob. I got hungry so I ate the rest of your lunch. Bob: What am I supposed to do for lunch? Larry: You could eat air. Bob: No. Larry: Invisible pancakes? Bob: No! Larry: Pretend pizza? Bob: Larry! I can't eat any of those things! I gotta get some lunch somehow! Larry: I wish I could help, but, I can't think of where I put- (pulls out a plate of hot dogs and French Fries) Here it is! Bob: (excited) Hot dog! (Scene switches to the next day at recess, where Callie meets up with Laura, who is swinging on the swings.) Laura: Hello there, lab partner Callie! Callie: Back at ya, lab partner Laura! (Callie leaves while Laura continues swinging, before the broccoli boy meets with her.) Broccoli Boy: Laura, are you crazy? Laura: Nope. Broccoli Boy: Everyone will think you're weird if you get caught playing with Callie. Laura: What's the big deal about being friends with Callie? I think she's a really fun butterfly expert! (Cornelius's pea crony shows up.) Pea Boy: There she is! (The broccoli boy falls down.) Broccoli Boy: I'm outta here! Goodbye, Laura! (The broccoli boy leaves after that, while the pea approaches Laura.) Pea Boy: Cornelius wants a word with you! (Laura follows after the pea, who leads her to Cornelius, who is having an ice cream cone.) Cornelius: So, you're lab partners with the worm-eater, are ya? Laura: Callie? Yeah. She's kinda fun. Cornelius: Gross! If you don't stop hanging around with Callie, I'll make sure nobody wants to play with you either, Loner Carrot! (chuckles) Laura: (nervously) You don't scare me, Cornelius! Cornelius: No need! (Scene switches to back in the classroom, where the students are working with soil.) Callie: Lab partner Laura, could you please pass me that soil sample? Laura: (whispering) Don't look at me! They're watching! (Cut to Cornelius and his pea crony, who are watching Laura and Callie like hawks.) Callie: If you don't wanna be friends, it doesn't bug me. And even if it did, I love bugs. Laura: But we gotta get you un-banished from the swings! Callie: Nobody banished me! I just like being with my worm buddies. Laura: Cornelius didn't banish you? Well, that means you can come play with me on the swings! Callie: I don't listen to Cornelius when he says I can or can't do something. Neither should you. He's not the teacher. Laura: You're right, Callie! Callie: Let's go for a swing after class! Laura: We can pretend to be butterflies! Zoom! (Scene switches to back at recess, where Laura and Callie are swinging together.) Laura: Yay, Callie! We're the Butterfly Sisters! Callie: I'm swinging so high I'm running out of oxygen! Laura: Look at me! I'm a butterfly! Callie: I'm a haliconius numata! (Scene switches to Cornelius and his pea crony and carrot crony standing on top of the play dome, before Cornelius becomes surprised when he sees Laura and Callie swinging on the swings. Cornelius is angry when he sees this, before he and his cronies confront Laura and Callie.) Cornelius: Worm-eater! You dare swing without my permission?! I decide who swings on my swings, or slides on my slide, or monkeys on my bars! No eyeballs! Callie: Just one second, bubs! You're not being very nice to my friend, Laura! Cornelius: You're friends? Is that true, Laura? Laura: Um... Cornelius: You have to choose, between Callie or my way! Callie: (sadly) It's okay, Laura. I'll go check on my caterpillars as usual. (Callie leaves, while Laura is saddened, but becomes angry.) Laura: (angrily) I'm going to watch caterpillars turn into butterflies with my friend Callie! (Laura hops off the swings and follows after Callie, but Cornelius gets in front of her.) Cornelius: Any friend of the oddball worm-eater gets banished! Laura: So be it! (Laura starts to leave.) Cornelius: That's it! Banished for life! (Laura angrily confronts Cornelius.) Laura: You can't banish people! It's not your playground! (Laura leaves after that, while Cornelius is even more angrier. Laura meets with Callie, who is crying.) Laura: Callie? I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you when Cornelius was being mean. Callie: It's okay, Laura. Laura: The caterpillars are all in their chrysalises now. Maybe we'll see some butterflies soon. Callie: I hope so. I could use some butterfly beauty right now. (Scene switches to back on the playground, where Cornelius and his cronies have rallied the other kids.) Cornelius: The worm-eaters must be taught a lesson! This is my playground! Let's go smash their cocoon party! (chuckling) Pea Boy: Chrysalises. (Cornelius glares angrily at the pea.) Pea Boy: I mean, yeah! Let's get 'em! (Cornelius and the other kids confront Laura and Callie, who are looking at the chrysalises.) Cornelius: Where are those cocoons?! Callie: I assume you mean 'chrysalises'. Pea Boy: I found one! And it's really cool! Callie: Amazing things are happening in there right now! (gasps) It's growing six legs, a proboscis, antennae, and wings! Pea Boy: Wow! Cornelius: Enough bug science, worm-eater! Laura: Wait! Maybe if you stop calling other kids odd, you'd realize how cool they really are. (Music starts playing, much to Cornelius's confusion.) Cornelius: Where's that music coming from? Laura: (singing) We're all unique Laura and Callie: (singing) Awesome individuals The challenges of life won't break us! I repeat, we're unique Awesome individuals Just the way God made us Caterpillars are a little odd Then as time goes by Changes come and it pleases God To turn caterpillars into butterflies! Laura: (singing) We're all unique, awesome individuals Laura and Callie: (singing) The challenges of life won't break us! I repeat, we're unique Awesome individuals Callie: (singing) Just the way God made us! Laura and Callie: (singing) Just the way God made us! Cornelius: Nobody buys that! What a dumb song! Am I right, guys? (The other kids are moved by Laura and Callie's song, before they stand up to Cornelius.) Broccoli Boy: You should leave Laura and Callie alone! Carrot Boy: Yeah! You can't tell us what to do! It's time to grow up! (Cornelius looks at the chrysalises before pushing Laura and Callie aside as he picks up a stick.) Cornelius: I'll tell you what time it is! It's time to smash these crucalakee... chrymasee... these stupid things! Callie: Wait! Laura: No! (Cornelius is about to hit the chrysalises with the stick, but the pea boy suddenly grabs the stick and pulls it away from Cornelius.) Cornelius: (angrily) What do you think you are doing? Pea Boy: Enough! Laura: You're not in charge Cornelius! Cornelius: Are you starting a fight with me? (Cornelius falls to the ground and starts pretending to cry once again.) Cornelius: (mock crying) She hit me! Teacher! (The sound of a whistle blowing is heard before the playground monitor carrot runs to the scene again.) Playground Monitor: Break it up! What's going on here? Cornelius: (sobbing) I just wanted to see the pretty butterfly cocoons! All: Chrysalises! Cornelius: Yeah, whatever. But Laura tried to smash 'em! I asked her not to, so she hit me! (mock crying) (The playground monitor carrot angrily faces Laura.) Laura: That's not true, sir! He pretends to get hit to get other kids in trouble! Pea Boy: It's true! He does it all the time! Carrot Boy: He's not even really crying! (The playground monitor carrot now angrily faces Cornelius after picking him up.) Playground Monitor: Your tricks won't work on me anymore, Cornelius! I'm marching you straight to the principal's office! (The playground monitor carrot drags Cornelius away.) Cornelius: You're all oddballs! I'm the only not-oddball in this school! (Laura then looks up at the sky.) Laura: Look, everyone! Look! The butterflies are coming out! (One butterfly flies in front of Callie.) Callie: It's Herman! (kisses Herman) (More butterflies fly around the other kids, with some of the kids happily chasing them. One butterfly perches itself on the pea boy's nose.) Pea Boy: I love it! (Laura has one butterfly perched on her head while looking at two others, before looking at Callie, who has several of them perched on her.) Laura and Callie: (laughing) (One of the butterflies flies into the screen, it's wing filling up the screen, before the screen goes dark, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts